Saiyan and Truffle Love story
by SUPPASAIYANSWAGGA
Summary: What happens when a truffle decides to explore saiyan territory. Find out on Dragonball Gt Don't hate my first lemon


The Truffle and the female Saiyan

Age (728)

Niam-Female saiyan

Pum, male truffle

One day a 13 year old truffle was exploring the badlands of the saiyan-truffle home world. His name was pum, just a normal truffle, wanting to have some more exitment than the regular say to day routine of life. When suddenly he was stopped, by one of the brutes known as the saiyans. While afraid, he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. Or so he thought.

"Hi what's your name?" He asked, trying not to look afraid. While being looked slightly down by the saiyan. As she just stood their dagger in mouth, tail out, and those deadly black orbs they call eyes.

"Fine, my name is niun, and you are?"

"Pum!" He said happily. Now feeling a bit more confident that she didn't kill him on sight.

The female looked at him strangely _'Danm, does the kid think this is a joke, I'm a 18 year old saiyan warrior, while he's just standing there like an idiot. Mabey ill teach him a few things about us before he leaves.'_

Niun just stared at pum, grinning about her new toy, while pum was just standing there, Nervous, but before he could ask what she was doing, he was knocked out by a niun's hands.

When pum woke up, he was in a bed, near nude, except for the blanket that covered the bed. But before he could look around his surroundings. He heard a cold, yet soothing voice across the room.

"So your awake, hmm good. Brat now lay down."

The truffle did what she said, in fear of what she could do to him.

"Alright you little shit, first thing you need to know, I own you from now on, my word is law to you. Now be quiet."

Before pum could protest, a strong black collar was put around him, with a chain on the wall, to prevent escape.

Pum got the look any 13 year-old boy would love, a great set of tits where presented to him after niun took her top off. His erection was now 6 inches in the air, causing a little tent to form. But before he could ask anything, he was smothered by her tits. Nearly suffocating him.

"So how are my tits, yah boy you want them, you want to suck them dry, while I take it, well guess what boy, I got something different in mind, I'm going to drain all your sperm until you run dry, and THEN SOME!"

As she was removing her tits off the small boy, she uncovered the blanket off the bed, and faster that anything pum saw, nium sat her pussy on his face, smothering him in her juices. While she grabbed the boy's cock. Griping it hard and jerking it so fast.

"If you dare cum before me I swear to God kid."

The boy was now sucking for his life, as he did not want to know what would happen.

Nium was now moving her hips across his face, mainly to see how she felt. However, she was getting off knowing the boy would cum before her, even with her moving across his face. God she could not wait to give pum his "Punishment."

It was just then that pum dick let out the white, sticky liquid. Just then nium looked at pum menacingly.

"So boy, you decide to cum before me, that won't to. Be quiet while I get something."

She walked off, and got something not visible to pum's eye, but as it came into view, he saw it was a pill. Before he could ask what it was, she opened his mouth and forced it in their.

"Now for round 2 my little boy." Nium said sexy like. When suddenly pums cock grew twice as long as before.

"You see, that pill I gave you, was a penis enlarger, not only that but it also gives the user incredible stamina and it takes more effort to make someone cum. Now the real event begins!" She slamed her pussy on pum's cock, roaring with excitement.

As nium's pussy was being destroyed by pums cock, she thought if she wanted him as a sex slave. If she could keep him, they could have times like this forever. While he could also show the saiyans new tech to help with their expanding population.

Pum was surprised to say. He never thought he would be mating with a saiyan, or one that looked so, cute to him. Or one who would be this dominant. God whe wanted to do this every day, just be nium's slave.

All the while, the squirting sound of pussy juice where fresh in the ears of the duo, while being bounced on, nium's tits where starting to leak milk, milk she put up to her face and drank.

"Niam im going to cum."

"Its ok pum, you can cum inside, im going to cum too."

A minute later, pum and naim came together.

Both panting, they lay in bed until niam put her ass atop of pums cock. Starting an anal session.

Niam was going so fast it felt like pums cock was inside her ass everywhere.

"OH GOD PUM! IM GOING TO BE FILLED WITH CUM AFTER THIS! I MAY NEVER LET YOU GO!"

Pum kind of hoped she was kidding, but then again, this every day would be bliss.

Niam's tits were once again leaking milk. And this time while sucking one of her tits, she gave the other to pum, as he was pounding her ass. When suddenly she used her tail to wrap his neck in slightly brown soft fur. To slightly suffocate him slightly, to keep the moment going.

"Oh god niam, your ass is so tight , I may explode with cum just thinking about it."

"Pum, I want you to stay with me, your my other half, I love this feeling, so please give it all to me, I want this every day. NOW EXPLODE WITH CUM, I want to feel it in my ass.

Her ass was going so fast, and pum had to explode with cum, it was like a huge bomb, with her ass leaking with cum, her pussy with her juices and his cum, while it was squirting all over their bodies. Now they lay there on the bed about to sleep but before they did, naim said this.

"You're my bitch now, and forever, you will never leave as long as we have sex like this."

And that was the last thing pum had heard before he passed out.


End file.
